Cinema 6/Healing
Modern Healing (Early 21ST CENTURY) First Aid Kits: First Aid Kits come in a small variety of standard packages and are widely available for purchase in most settings. They are a quick and easy way to treat wounds. A standard First Aid Kit provides the basic needs for common injuries involved in a workplace or from minor accidental injuries. An Emergency Kit has additional contents and provides some more advanced medical treatments. Using a standard First Aid Kit involves an Easy DR with First Aid. Using an Emergency Kit requires a Moderate DR with First Aid or an Easy DR with Medicine. While First Aid and Emergency Kits can help stabilize an injured person, they are limited to one use. (Standard First Aid Kit +1 Hit Points, Emergency Kits +1d Hit Points) Emergency Medical Treatment: Emergency Medical Treatment provides the necessary drugs, surgery, and stimulants necessary for a patient’s recovery. The success of Emergency Medical Treatment relies on the Stamina Skill of the patient and the Medicine Skill of the doctor(s) performing the treatment. A successful procedure will stabilize a critically injured person and stop them from losing additional Hit Points. Advanced Technology Medical Treatment: Similar to Emergency Medical Treatment, an Advanced Technology Medical treatment provides the necessary drugs, surgery, and stimulants needed for a patient’s recovery. The differentiation here is that Advanced technology Medical Treatment may involve computers and robotics, and more precise handling of a patient’s problems. While a patient’s Stamina Skill is still a factor in survival of treatment, the Medicine Skill of the doctor(s) performing the treatment is of more concern. In this case, the doctor(s) involved gain a +1d Medicine from the advantages afforded by the Advanced Technology. Fantasy Healing (Magically based Healing) Healing Magic: Unlike any other form of healing and medicine, this is the most broad and simplistic. Basically a Character has the rare Special Ability to heal by touching another Character. This can range from simple injuries to curing diseases and otherwise incurable ailments. The basics of this are simple principals, and run off the Willpower Skill. (Successful Willpower Rolls, Effortless DR: +1 Hit Point, Easy DR: +3 Hit Points, Moderate DR: +1d6 Hit Points or Cures a Disease, Hard DR: +2d6 Hit Points or Removes a Poison or Plague, Complex DR: +3d6 Hit Points or Cures an Incurable or Magical Illness, Epic DR: +4d6 Hit Points or Grow Back Severed Limbs) Science Fiction Healing (Extremely advanced technologies) Mutant Healing Powers: While basically under the same rules as the Healing Magic for a Fantasy genre, Mutant Healing Powers revolve around the idea that the powers are not as encompassing or as powerful. A GM may limit the capability of the Healing to only returning Hit Points and not removing diseases, etc. Please see the rules above for Healing Magic to address the mechanics in the game. Medipaks: Medipaks are the futuristic answer to first aid kits. They come in a small variety of standard packages and available for purchase on most civilized worlds. They are a quick and easy way to treat wounds. Standard issue “civilian” Medipaks provide the basic needs for common injuries involved in a workplace or from minor injuries. An Enhanced Medipak has additional a stabilization biochemical and some advanced medicinal formulas providing more effectiveness. Using a Standard Medipak involves a Moderate DR with First Aid. Using an Advanced or Enhanced Medipak requires a Hard DR with First Aid or a Moderate DR with Medicine. Medipaks are a cocktail injection with the necessary medicines, stimulants, and healing drugs to treat critical wounds. While Medipaks can help stabilize an injured person, they are limited to one use. (Standard Medipak +1d Hit Points, Enhanced Medipaks +2d Hit Points) Nanomed “Healing” Stations: Nanomed Stations normally integrate and install on Starships and Military Facilities. Each unit houses the necessary drugs and stimulants necessary for the patient’s recovery. When activated, needles emit from the Healing Station and inject the healing fluids into the patient’s neck. Healing Stations require a Nanomed Cartridge containing the necessary nanotechnology in order to catalyze the healing process. Anyone can use a Healing Station. Portable “Healing” Nanomed Station: Similar to fixed Nanomed Stations, a Portable Healing Station houses the necessary drugs and stimulants needed for a patient’s recovery. This device requires another person to administrate it however, where it attaches to the shoulder of a patient and the user holds the unit in place while it activates four needles into the shoulder. Portable Healing Stations also depend on Nanomed Cartridges. Only Characters with the Skills First Aid or Medicine can utilize a Portable Healing Station without injuring a patient, this is a Moderate DR for the First Aid Skill and Easy DR for the Medicine Skill. Standard Nanomed Cartridges: Each cartridge contains a charge that interfaces with a Healing Station’s computer. The most common Nanomed cartridges contain three doses before they run out. After a cartridge is spent, it cannot recharge due to the complexity of the Nanotechnology and must return to the manufacturer. (First Charge: Heal 25 Hit Points, Second Charge: Heal 15 Hit Points, Third Charge: Heal 5 Hit Points) Category:Cinema 6